


How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

by dantae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bromance, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, English is not my native language, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Panic, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, Study Group, Studying, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantae/pseuds/dantae
Summary: Tones of grey,black and white. They said it conquered the world since we took our first breathe. The way it changes is the biggest magic in this universe that love, that term which seems overrated will change the sight and colors will shown once you meet your soulmate. Steve was a college student who spends his time doing his literature and art assignments and Bucky was just a part time barista along with the architecture student life. How could something so ordinary could change the world of two?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. The second you meet with them, the sight turns back to colors. And, when they die, its black and white again. 
> 
> The first page is them now, but then we will travel through their past and will see how it improved through chapters. Have fun x

The sun shined through the windows, lightning up the room in colors of pastel blue. The sounds of cars and the birds chirping was cut with that irritating sound of the alarm. The alarm shutter off with a thud following grunts. He looked at the time 7.30 am and sighed. The morning class was about to begin in 3 hours.

He grunted again as he turned right in the bed to look at the brown haired man, who was asleep with his hair messed up all over the place. His face was buried in to the pillow. 

 

Steve smiled as he brushed the hairs back and slowly traced his ears, knowing it tickled him. His hand was pushed away so softly followed by the barely audible murmurs.

"What?" he said softly.

"yougoıgntobelte" was all he understood.

"are you saying that to the pillow or me?"

As he said this he felt Bucky's arm pulling him close, his face now slowly buried into his neck and before leaving trails of kisses he says

" I said you are going to be late".

He pulled the mattress as he climbed on Steve kissing every inch of his face, a moan leaving Steve's lips as he kissed the sweet spot on his neck.

He checked the time to see its 7.48 am now. As he was not straddling Steve -and loving every second of how he makes him weak

"okaaaay 18 minutes of Bucky time and now you are free to leave to meet with Gogh or whatever."

Steve laughs and slowly gets up kissing Bucky one last time before he says,

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't see the colors and look even more inspired."

As he leaves to go to bathroom Bucky sighs knowing how two years ago a vet coffee turned soft brown from grey and the coffee shop he always saw was a different place all of s sudden, happened with a boy that was desperately in need of caffeine.

 

 

*2 years ago*

 

It was raining heavily.

Steve was out from the campus, absolutely devastated because of how his latest paper got low notes and little angry that it was actually good. He was stumbling towards the wet sidewalks and lifts his head only to check the cars on the road. He passed the road to enter his favourite coffee shop, Brookl-Inn. The smell of coffee surrounded making him feel a little bit better. He walked over to the cashier to place his order. 

"Hey! Oh, you look really bad" said the cashier.

They knew him since he spent his time here if he wasn't at home or campus.

"Yeah just courses" he sighed.

"Ohh you'll pass them, you probably got a good grade and just making yourself feel bad again. Anyways, the usual?" she said

He nodded yes and paid.

"thanks, Wanda" he said smiling.

He walked over to wait for his order to be prepared. He looked at the ceiling which was mirror and then started to check on  everyone that was in the shop. People were happy, with their friends and loved ones. He wondered how many of them was seeing the true state of the shop, in colors and how many of them were like him. A loud smash sound brought his attention back to the coffee. The barista who seemed to be a new worker there had dropped the cream and messed the floors.

"Peter look in front of you, will ya?" said Clint.

"I still think we should call him Hansel, it even his favorite children story" said the barista.

Steve had his eyes locked to him. He must b new he thought because if he was working here earlier, he would knew. He would because he started to panic and his heart started beating as it was beating for the first time.

The barista out the strand that was free from his man bun behind his ear and help the cup to read.

"Um.. Steve?" 

He gazed the two people and there he was.

The boy with the brown hair.

wait

WAIT

BROWN?

AND BLACK HAIR

PIERCING BLUE EYES

THE COFFEE IS BROWN? LIKE SOFT BROWN

THE COLORS

They were staring at each other which seemed like a lifetime.

Steve reached over to grab his coffee.

"Thank you" he said still not taking his eyes off of him.

"Anytime" Bucky replied.

As he watched Steve heading to the table, Clint approached to Bucky and said,

"Well that was intense wasn't it?"

"His eyes were blue."

"What" Wanda said in shock.

"Blue. You said it was grey. Its bluest blue."

Bucky turned to look at Steve and he saw him, staring back.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have how they met in the prologue. This chapter follows the events after our characters meet and their way of telling it to their chamber of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Steve and Bucky have two different friend groups but they have mutual friends. We will see them in their groups on the next chapter. Don't forget to comment your advices or complaints.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day x

**Steve's POV**

I turned back to the table. I looked at my notebook and its pastel blue. we knew the colors. They had shown us in out early years of school, with a special glasses that made for absorbing the colors and showing us. People always complained how they couldnt provide the glasses so that everyone who hasnt met their soulmate can see. People thought it was dumb, the whole meet and colored.

i texted my friend sam.

S: my notebook is pastel blue. this coffee shop is plain brown and the barista has piercing blue eyes

Sa: what wh- YOU FOUND YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HEAD TEACHER

S: well i decided not to then came to get a coffe and addition to that i may have found my soulmate because i can see the colors

Sa: woah thats one of a hell coffee shop story, my class ends in 1 hour i will come down there.

S: okay. will be waiting

* * *

 

**Bucky's POV**

30 mins have passed but still I am constantly checking him out. of course love doesnt mean being soulmates but if its the boy you have a crush on, well it kind of does.

i was putting the cream on top when Wanda interrupted and pointed the cream. I looked down to see the syrup I poured down, I really am not focusing on my work right now.

I sighed and said I will redo the coffee to the customer who seemed to be much more interested on his phone. I loved these type of customers.

I prepared his drink and he managed to take it and walk out of the shop without dropping either his phone or coffee. I am impressed.

I checked the time to see it was 7 pm, break time. As I was on my way to the backside of the shop, Sam walked in. I knew him because of Rhodey. They are both majoring in plane an space engineering and barely have time for a break, both from their work and their minds. He gazed through the shop and nodded his head when he walked towards him. Was I really peeking through the cash register to see this? Hell yes I was. Steve got up and hugged him and they started talking. I sighed and walked towards the door and headed to the back.

**marimba**

Ah, a person I would like to talk the most right now.

"Hi" I said towards the phone.

"Hey hippie third generation barista, how about you come to the campus after the shift because I have a thing that you may really like."

"Are you talking about your jury project again?"

"Yes and I dre-UU DESIGNED! A sleek toaster that if you want can be thrown to your plate." he said while laughing. He is double majoring at both engineering and industrial design.

"Tony... Are you serious? Don't you have people for that?"

"Throwing? No. Putting? Yes. But c'mon a TOASTER thats awesome!"

"Did you do it red? You love red. I love blue but you will never use it. Like a crystal blue but in a gray way"

"If it was 4th of july believe me I would."

there was a silence.

"wait did you just tried to say something? was it a pun that i missed?"

i took a deep breath

"steve's here and just I was handing him his coffee I noticed I could see the fucking colors and we made ye contact 15 times after that and may i mention it only has been 30 mins since it happened and Still can't forget how hşs eyes were so blue and Sam is here that means you better stop with the toaster and do some cool listening machines"

"oh, so thats why he ran out?"

"wha- wait what where when"

"rhodey said he skipped his last class and said it was something with Steve sooooooo, it has to be something with you hippie"

"oh that felt relieving" i said sarcastically. I checked the time and oh shit my break was almost over. 10 minutes was not enough.

"hey i need to go but i have 1 hour left and then will se you at the campus alright?"

"sure, you know it right?" tony asked.

"what?"

"that you are the only idiot that takes a break until its the last hour" he said laughing.

"haha yeah yeah"

 

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see it was Sam. I hugged him and said,

"I thought you had a lesson?"

"Well, its urgent."

I huffed yes and we sat down. I looked over to Wanda, Clint and new barista but I couldn't see him.

"Do you remember that boy you guys told me? Hanging out with Tony and how we could be for each other if we met?"

"Yeah Bucky with the man bun?"

"He gave me this" i said pointing at my coffee. "A nice soft brown coffee. Not gray. Definitely not gray."

" AYYYYEEE wait wait, he came to this shop? He transferred here and soulmates?!?!??!"

I nodded.

"Oh wow man, looks like its meant to be"

"Naah, you are being delusional. I hope and I also don't"

He chuckled.

"Im not my friend. I saw that face of yours once, thats the face of shook Steve, impressed one."

I facepalmed my self and with the corner of my eye I checked the counter. He was back and fixing his bun. I motioned my head for Sam to look and he did it in a way thats barely noticeable.

"Well there he is and here we are, but we can't let that bug your mind because apparently you have a work to do."

"Yeah" I said, "I think I will do it back home though, I may need a rest too."

"Sure you do." Sam said smiling. "If you get bored, I really hope you will, you can third wheel anytime."

"Ohh yes, i missed Pietro"

Sam was dating Wanda's brother Pietro. Wanda is majoring at psychology and Pietro is majoring at law, which is funny because he is so athletic and usually leaves the class to run or do parkours.

"Sure you do" he said while we were getting up.

We looked at the counter to wave good bye at Wanda and Clint. He looked at me and I waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

 

"And here we have tomato Steve!" Sam said shaking me from the shoulders.

We said our goodbyes and I headed to my apartment, perks of living close to your campus and your favorite coffee shop.

I walked through the roads and then came to my apartment in 10 minutes. I walked fast probably because of the need to finish this assignment as fast as I can then have relaxed 1 week. I entered my apartment and went to my bedroom to change. Its funny when I say bedroom when its just the salon and kitchen merged then a bathroom and bedroom. But when I say it like that, its as if I live in a big flat. Anyways, I sat down looking at my papers, I had to finish this assignment and I was happy that I only have 2 pages to write. Congratulations Steve for starting early, as always.

I checked the clock and it was 7.39 pm.

I had to write about the symbols and themes from the given list that contains various novels and pieces from literatures around the world and their differences or similarities and the connections to cultures. I took a deep breath and started to write.

 

 

I let out a grunt and checked the clock to see it was now 9.58 pm. Wow, and I was going to write about 2 pages right? I wrote 20 pages. I sighed and uploaded to the board network that we used to submit our assignments and wrote a reminder to my journal that tomorrow I would print it.

 

I called Sam to say I cannot come to third wheel. I'm such a disappointment. I hung up and looked out of my window. I saw a fancy car and immediately thought about Tony and Banner. Banner is our friend that is obsessed with science. He already is selected to be academician in the physics department at the university. They are in the same study group and one of the mutuals that we have...

 

 

with Bucky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Bucky's POV**

 

After my shift ended I went to campus. I went straight to the architecture faculty where I knew our study group would be at. I scanned my student card and got into the KD-4 which was located in the middle of the faculty and surrounded by glass walls. The place smelled like cats pee as always because there are way too many cats here, I tried to male less noise with my shoes because the library was next to us and the door was open for some reason. When I entered the KD-4, Tony was studying his design with Bruce and T'challa was again face timing with his sister. Thor was just studying his literature work and on to the left side, Gamora and Peter was looking at the computer. I bet my last project that they were creating yet another mixtape.

"HEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOO" I shrieked.

"Oh here we have the Brownlocks!" Thor said.

T'challa came and said,

"Shuri its your best friend!" I laughed. Shuri was a genius, as a group we thought when she comes here to study, she will be best friends with Bruce.

"Hey... u-"

"HE MET STEVE EVERYONE!"

"WHAAAAAAAT? WAIT STEVE THE ACTUAL STEVE?" said Peter.

"Quill, you are being a total joke again." said Tony.

I explained them how it happened and how I agree now that I will meet him. In person and in a friends circle.

"I can talk to Steve tonight, li-like if you want" said Bruce.

"Niiice Banner doing the god's job. God of science and friendship!" said Thor moving his hands up in the air.

"I can't wait to see how sad you will be after this mythology thing" said Gamora. She was fed up.

 

We all checked Tony's design and then got out of the building. It was a long day for all of us and if Bruce could make it, tomorrow, I was going to meet him.

 

Tony asked to drop me, Bruce and Thor. First we dropped Bruce.

"Okay, Keratine, are you going to wish me luck?"

"ahhhhh, good luck pal" I said.

Thor laughed as he messed up my hair - i loved it(!) and Tony started to press the horn.

Bruce walked towards the apartment shaking his head as we continued on the road. I looked up to the building wondering how conversation will be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Steve's POV**

 

I threw myself to the couch and just sat like that until i heard the bell ring.

It was Bruce. I opened the door.

"Hi Steve"

"Hey Bruce, how was your day?" I asked. He seemed tired.

"Ah, long. Very long." he said stretching his head. "How was yours?"

"Long, assignments, words." i said.

"We deserve a break man." he said, I nodded.

"Um I was going to ask you something actually" Bruce said.

"Yeah?"

"We thought we would go to a cafe or a place for dinner then laser tagging and we were wondering if you could come too? Tony will tell Rhodey to ask Sam too your group plus ours?"

"Oh um sure when?"

"Friday. Tomorrow"

"Well, sure. I have no other plans."

"cool, then we will see each other there." he said.

We said our goodbyes and closed the door. I looked at my phone to see literally thousands of messages about the meet up.

* * *

 

**_Bucky's POV_ **

 

My phone was blowing up. He agreed. Tomorrow was the day.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Steve + Bucky's POV_ **

 

I smiled looking at my phone. Didn't knew if it was from the meeting, that my friends were so happy for me or the way that I feel towards him.

 

I guess we were going to find out.


End file.
